The Sixth Teen Titan
by DianaDaydream
Summary: There's a new Teen Titan - But she has no powers to count for. What will happen when she finds she loves Beast Boy - But Raven does too? ...And Slade has nothing better to do then bring up Terra into the situation.
1. Only Human?

**The Sixth Teen Titan  
  
Chapter One: Only Human?  
  
** I have no remarkable skills, and I am rejected of powers. I look with eyes that do not glow, and breath with lips that say no words of justice. Aspiring to be better, more than human - I set out on my way.. For what is not capable of good can always get better. I trained for five years- learning to be better than I was. To earn skills to replace power, look with eyes that set fear in them no matter of a glow, and lips that smile using actions to show the differance between good and evil. Finally, thinking I was good enough I set on my feet towards the one building that stood out more than any other. I smiled faintly, waving to the coach who wished me best of luck. Living without a father my whole life, he seemed to replace the empty gap in my heart that was reserved for one.

After promising him I would write, call - whatever..He allowed me to go with a hug. Throwing the bag over my shoulder, a few belongings - my diary, I walked all the way there. All the way to the big T near the ocean, and placing my hand on the door - I took a deep breath. All the years of working, all the years of dreaming, brought me here..Was I truly ready? I doubted myself. I couldn't turn around now - I had gone too far! And to tell you the truth, folks, I was hungry. I hadn't eatten in about two days, and even if they wouldn't let me in. They would offer me some food atleast, I mean - I could hope. So, after a couple awkward minutes of standing in the doorway - I knocked, again until a strange green boy came in the doorway.  
I blushed, I couldn't help myself - infront of such a hero as Beast Boy.. "Hello?" He said, his voice was soft and childish like I had imagined. I didn't know what to do, so I fainted... I fainted from shock - I fainted from worry. When I opened my eyes next, I was surrounded by the five titans. Robin, who's spikey black hair covered one of his masked eyes...Starfire, who's cheery smile overwelmed me as she spoke happily "New Friend!"...Raven, who's eyes were covered by her hood and she looked down on me - as a matter of fact she was almost kind of creepy...Beast Boy, who's green face observed me, and lastly Cyborg who took the most room of the group and looked down at me from the tallest height.  
I sat up, observing the group who looked at me in turn- and taking me off guard, Starfire wrapped her arms around me. "New Friend!?, Where do you come from? Who do we owe this visit?" I looked at them all, and opened my mouth but nothing came out... Beast Boy looked at the rest of them, offering a fang-showing grin.  
  
"I think she wants to be a Teen Titan, guys!" They all gasped..  
  
"Is this true friend?" Starfire asked with curiousy, peering inside me with those green eyes.  
  
I smiled softly, "Thats true, but how'd you know?" I asked directly to him, gazing up at the cheerful ball of green. BB simply put a hand behind his head, grinning - and if i'm not mistaken blushing too.  
  
"A letter dropped out of your bookbag." Beast Boy held it up for my examination. I looked at it, my eyes quivering a bit...It must have been a letter from the Coach, he had put in last minute..  
  
_Dear Diana..Or should I say "Shadow Fox",  
  
By the time you read this, you should well enough be at the Titans Tower. Unless you get hungry, and find yourself searching for your lunch - comming across this instead. I know you may be doubting yourself, for obvious reasons I could guess. From the five years you have spent in my care away from your awful mother [sorry to bring it up, Diana] you have grown into a internally strong person as well as a outwardly strong one. I shall look forward to your pictures, and name in the papers..I'll make the trip there just to see one! I wish you all the best, and I know you can do it.  
  
The power is on the INSIDE,  
And from what i've seen you have plenty of it.  
  
Love,  
Coach  
  
_ I smiled brightly, I could feel it on my lips. Feeling better, and more strong - I put out my hand. "I'm Diana, Shadow Fox-" Beast Boy was the first to shake it, followed by the others. Raven hesitated, but shook it - her hand was soft, but released quickly.  
"Nice to meet you!" They all said loudly, as if rejoicing? But Beast Boy seemed hurt, and I couldn't help but wondering why the happiest and most goofy titan of them all would be saddened? Before I could ponder this any longer, Starfire put her hands on my shoulders. "You shall be joining us, yes?" Thats when I saw Robin move forward.  
"Not exactly Star, She has to pass the test - to see how good she is." I nodded, obviously he was the leader of the group. He fit it, but I wondered what his powers were- he seemed to have alot of gadgets.. Didn't he use to work with Batman? That cheered me up, it was really true! You don't have to have superpowers to be superhero! I found myself running outside, eager to get started. Even though my outfit consisted of a rather dull pair of jeans, they were jagged on the ends - when I had bought them they were too long, and no matter how many times I tried to keep them up from the ground, they ended up getting cut on the ground...and A plain red t-shirt with a star in the middle. Underneath I had a black and white striped long sleeve shirt, the sleeves were a bit too long so they covered my fingers. I didn't need any "stretchy hero suit" to kick butt. Afterall, I liked my clothes!  
I looked up at the group, as they prepared the course. I didn't know how I was gonna make it alive, but I just had to trust myself. Taking a deep breath, the lights changing from red - to yellow - to green..and I found myself running as fast as I could - which may I say was pretty fast due to coach making me run 15 laps everyday in my agony - towards the dirt square lifted towards the sky. In no time, doing a skillful high flip - I found my shoe flying into the face of the board-enemy. It was so thrilling. My whole mind was fuzzy, a girly squeal comming out most of all. And it said over and over.. "I'm trying out at the TEEN TITAN'S PRACTICE COURT!" I'm not really sure if it's called a court per-say..I really can't think sometimes.  
Flipping to-and-from the tops of the mounts, kicking down the countless targets - when I made it down, I saw that there was a whole line of targets on the bottom still at my wait. So putting out my hands and taking a breath, I flew at them - knocking them down in a matter of minutes. When I finally made it to the finish line, I smiled up at the five cheering for me. Minus Raven, who simple seemed to clap - She really didn't seem like the celebrating type did she? I'd have to teach her to lighten her up sometime. I stopped to smile up at the sun, silently thanking Coach for all his training. Even the work I groaned at, becoming the Angsty Dia that only a few knew - It all seemed to be for a purpose. Though he could have not laughed when I tripped sometimes, he knows i'm clutsy!  
  
_ "Only five more laps to go!" Coach shouted from the side, his hands cupping his mouth to magnify the sound. I groaned at that, trying to keep my feet moving although every muscle seemed to threaten locking up, and making me fall. Sweat rolled down my face, and I was extremely hot.  
I could have sworn it was a 100 degrees or more! I remembered complaining of the cold when I ran a couple months ago, but I quickly decided that was nothing compared to this! My running had slowed quite a bit, which proved to be a downfall when my foot hit a rock and I fell! How does he react? He laughs, and slow - as ever - walks towards me to help me up. - And I STILL had to run the four laps I had left after that! Talk about evil!  
  
_ By the time I was inside, they all congradulated me.. "Your a very skilled fighter-" I took my liberty of stopping Robin and filling in what my Coach called me.  
"-Shadow Fox." Beast Boy jumped on the couch beside me, which suited me well .. I mean, he seemed extremely nice - and..ok ok..cute too.  
"Dude! Shadow Fox is such a cool name." I blushed, looking at my hands, as Raven..growled? It was soft but I heard it, I felt her eyes on the back of my head. I shivered, getting back to what Beast Boy said.  
"Coach made it up for me, He use to have a fox and one day -" I paused..embaressed, but his eyesbegged me to continue. I bowed my head, "I tripped over a jar of black paint - covering the little fox Kuru - COMPLETELY." Four of the titans laughed gingerly, but Raven didn't - simply rolling her eyes.  
She responded with a, "I'm going to mediate." Walking off, probably to clear her mind? I couldn't help thinking Raven had a sort of crush on the funny little Beast Boy. I mean, who could blame her? I bet he tries everyday to make her laugh, that girl seriously needs to smile once in awhile. Raven didn't seem like a bad person though, not at all - just maybe alittle dark..  
Beast Boy seemed to frown at her leaving, whining with a "-But Rae--" I couldn't help but giggle, oh, they made such an awkward pair didn't they? Dark little Raven mixed with the Cheerful BB? It couldn't help but get my gut giggling... I smirked at him, which made him blink at me curiously. I twirled a finger in my wild brown hair, leaning back casually...  
"You like her, Beast Boy?" I asked softly, grinning at him - He seemed to blush. Beast Boy stood quickly, stuttering..  
"I-I-um..Have to go!" With that he waved, racing off towards the kitchen. "TOFU HERE I COME!"  
  
But who knows...I kinda liked Beast Boy too.

Maybe Raven could take just a bit of competition?


	2. Adjusting

Chapter Two: Adjusting  
  
The past few weeks were strangely enjoyable for me in the Titan Tower. I had formed bonds, big or small - with each of the titans. Even Raven, when I showed interests in spirit contact, and other such things. Robin, and I had formed a work out routine which I gladly accepted to. I don't know why, but he seemed to be happy to give me a hand - and I figured it was probably because he knew I must have felt awkward with the super-powered titans. Beast Boy, and Cyborg had sucked me into their video game addiction. We would play for hours on end, which served me just fine because most of the time I would beat them!! Okay..Maybe not most of the time, but you get my point - right? I spent some time in the kitchen with Starfire, after mentioning that I would like to make pudding with her too. [I couldn't stand her pudding!] So I gave her a little help, and soon..not even the Titans had trouble when Starfire would make her..multi-purpose pudding.

My first mission ended up fine, not as good as I would have hoped, because I came back with a bunch of bruises and scars. I didn't complain though, even though Beast Boy spent probably an hour poking me - and asking if it hurt. Now, it was cute - but that boy can go over the top. Raven would watch from the shadows whenever Beast Boy was near me. I still don't think she really trusts me, and I was curious to find out why. Sometimes, I would see that Beast Boy - no matter how warm and welcoming he was.. Would try not to get too into me, and would bring up running off for Tofu before answering something I said. The way those two acted either inputted they liked each other...alot...or something bad had happened a while before I came.

Anyway - Another thing that sort of made me get adjusted better in the tower [or more get on others nerves] was the fact that I actually did like Beast Boy's tofu. I mean, I don't know why they don't like it! It's pretty good! I never complain when Beast Boy throws a dish of it in my face. Well he didn't really thow it, simply handed it to me. Oh, but the first time I tried it was hilarious! Nobody had told me it was Tofu, I guess Beast Boy didn't want me automatically detesting it before I tried it. [Which I would have, I think. I'm not big on trying things like that.] So I took a bite, and before I knew it the whole plate was completely gone. I looked up to find Beast Boy grinning at me, and Everyone gazing at me with huge eyes. Then I learned it was Tofu, and from that day on I never mind taking some of Beast Boy's Tofu. [I actually think thats the only thing he knows how to make. Instant TOFU.]

I think thats enough about Tofu for now though. It was really early in the tower, I couldn't sleep - Having nightmares about my mother's negativity all night. I won't go into the details, even if she is- it just depresses me thats all. And thats not good for me! I'm usually a very cheerful person. I passed all the rooms, giggling when I passed Cyborg's..boy that guy sure does snore loudly. It was sort of like a fish smacking his lips, and then a loud bear groan or something. It was priceless! Cyborg was one funny guy, and I liked him alot. Even though he always had this bad habit of calling me "Foxxy Brown." I won't go into the details of that, because honestly..I don't know. I think it was a conversation between BB and him. After all, doesn't that count as a really bad joke?

Not to bail on Beast Boy's Jokes..I mean doesn't the stupidity make it funny in the first place? When I passed his room, I couldn't help but stop and peer inside. The door was open, so that wasn't a problem. His room was obviously green, even in the dark you could tell. That and a mix of purple -- Green and Purple? I'd never understand it. He was in his dog form, but don't make that give him an excuse for drooling! He does that when he's in human form too. I just shook my head, before a really strange though came in my head. That means that BB does sleep nude! That made me laugh as I popped my head out of his room, and headed down towards the kitchen. I was really hungry, for some reason...and I was hoping that the Teen Titans had snack food. With Beast Boy, they MUST have snack food. So I cheered, searching - a bag of Oreo's falling on my head. I let out a yelp, the bag falling on the ground.

I could already imagine my face, my eyes shifty - sorta like Raven when she is about to send BB crashing into the wall. I picked up the bag, shrugging - I'd kill him later for not putting up his stuff! That sent me smiling, as I pulled out a few cookies - then realized I didn't have any milk and stuffed the two I had in my mouth. After getting my glass of milk, I heard someone coming in the hallway. I tensed - "Who's there?" I remember whispering.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and as laughingly as ever - an annoying green shape shifter answered with a "Dude, Chill." I felt like smashing his head in for scaring me like that, but looking at him softened my anger. Instead, I offered him an oreo. "So why are you up?" I couldn't possibly tell him I had a nightmare. Superheros don't have nightmares! So I responded with a shrug, and a smile...Asking him the same. "Cyborg's snoring! I seriously need to get a room far from him." I covered my mouth as I giggled, it was an understandable delima. He grinned at me, munching down another cookie with record speed. I jumped up on the counter, rather to sit on it than stand. Finally realizing that I was wearing heart pajamas..I blushed. Why was everything always so long on me? The pants covered my feet and the arms covered my hands.

You could guess what Beast Boy was wearing-- A pair of purple animal pajamas, you know - the type that cover your toes and have the 'back part'? I laughed, pointing at him. His eyes shot out, blushing. "I uh- Didn't have anything else to wear!!" I put away the oreos, before jumping off of the counter.

"I should go back to sleep, staying up late will kill me next mission." I explained, turning back to look at him to see he had become a kitten and was drinking down my milk. I rolled my eyes, petting his head before heading off back towards my room. Never the less, there was a mission the next day. I couldn't have felt more prepared with Robin's [as I nick named it] "Wanting to kill Shadow before her time!" workouts.

I can't believe I forgot to tell you! I had successfully made my own costume..No seriously I did! It's so awesome. Robin had given me a "utility belt" much like his own, and I had decorated the black belt with red ink. Putting strange symbols on it, and my name over it in pink. It stood out so awesomely. Raven, warming up to me after the last couple of weeks, had given me a white cloak much like her own. I couldn't have been happier, it would contrast greatly with the rest of the suit. The suit was tight around me, [superhero's use elastic because it helps them move easier] and was black - I had two arm warmers on that wouldn't fall off, because it connected to the inside of the suit. One arm warmer was red stripes and the other was pink stripes. [The background of the arm warmers white] The bottom of the suit, was black as well, with white rings around the bottom of my feet. I wore simple black boots - and with Raven's cloak and Robin's utlity belt I couldn't help but be proud of the suit I had made.

I tied my hair up, having cut it so that it was only a small ponytail and wouldn't get in the way. I had gotten a lock or two of my hair on each side, that hung down from the ponytail dyed Red - the other Pink.. To match my suit. Cyborg had made me a pair of sunglasses, that could give off readings on the inside - the left lens. It scanned the enemy, telling how much more they could physically take by taking a look at their muscles and etc. I thought it was so awesome, and I loved it. Coming out, everyone seemed to approve of the suit. Cyborg high fived me, Beast Boy drooling over the suit..

"Dude! Why don't we get suits like that!?"

"Friend, your suit is most enjoyable." Star said, giving that dreamy look at me again. Star always seemed to have that face..I smiled at her with a thank you - and right then [perfect timing, I wonder if the villains have cameras or something in the tower to know when were ready] the alarm went off. It was obvious, all of our alarms went off. Mine was hooked in my belt. I smiled at them all, rubbing my hands together miceviously..

"Teen Titans! Go!" I shouted, running towards the exit as Robin complained..

"Thats MY line."


	3. T for Terra!

**Chapter Three:** T For Terra  
  
I felt utterly alone, my first mission and I was truging through knee-high mud. The forest surrounded me, the darkness-- The team had split up in different directions looking for the villian. My second mission, and nobody was with me.. My heart beat louder than - well, it was just beating loud ok? I decided not to get my fear of lonelyness get the best of me, as I tried my best to run through the mud - But unlike Star I couldn't simply fly over it. That sent a growl from my lips, as I tried harder to get out of the swampy mess. It was disgusting, and not to mencion it was making my new suit dirty. [Besides the fact it's slastic and slides right off..] Once I had made my way out of the nasty mud, I took my time wiping the mess of.. When I heard a growl from the side in the darkness of the bushes. My whole body shook, "Wh-Who's there?" A tiger pounced on me before I could shake in my boots any longer. I struggled to get it off, when it suddenly transformed into a little green boy.  
  
"BEAST BOY!" I screamed, thrashing the boy - how could I have not seen that the tiger was green! He stood up, laughing gingerly at me.  
  
"You should have seen your face!" I growled, shaking my fist.  
  
"IF you EVER do that again, I'll turn you into TOFU!" He nodded, helping me up. I gave him tons of dirty looks, with him blushing in embarressment. We didn't have much longer to continue the parade, a few figures coming out of the darkness. I prepared my stance, tapping my locator for the other Titans. "Ready, BB?" He didn't answer, and I knew he was because he had already transformed into a growling hiena. The few people who stood .. Gizmo, Mammoth, Jinx, and..TERRA!? But they all had yellow eyes, and didn't seem to be in control of their actions..Terra glared at Beast Boy, only showing hate - as the others did. But looking over at him, he seemed as if knives were thrown into his soul by the eyes..Had this been his sadness?  
  
I growled, curling my fist.. IF this was his sadness I was going to defeat it with all I had in me! Nobody, even a stick-legged little blondie was gonna make my Beast Boy sad. NOBODY. I raced towards her, my knuckles white with anticipation as I launched my hand towards her face. Her ugly face, with her ugly eyes that looked at Beast Boy with such hate. Who could hate such a wonderful person? He had nothing but good, and love in him! He deserved no hate, from what looked like a preppy little idiot. But shocking enough, she grabbed my arm, twisting it around - I yelped in pain. Who could believe such a girl was so strong. But I wasn't going to give up! No, not in your life or mine or hers. A little pain to make him happy was enough for me. I kicked her in the gut, making her release my arm. I took a moment to rub my wrist, before my attention was directed elsewhere-  
  
The ground beneath me shook, and I looked down to find the ground under my feet lifting up from um..the ground and being lifted into the sky. I quickly jumped down, and my first guess was that it was comming from the little blondie. But my foot never reached her face, for the small little child with metal spider legs attached from his back attacked me down. His face was so emotionless, even more so then Raven. I struggled, my hands wrapped around one of the spider legs - trying to pull it from inbetween my chest. The pain was incredible, that I thought that my chest might cave in from the pressure. My screams erupting high in the sky, and I looked around for Beast Boy. Who stood in shock, before his eyes closed -- He changed into an elephant and charged at -I would guess- Gizmo, Who collapsed. I had never seen BB fight so hard, but at that moment - I was more paying attention to recapturing my breath. "God..God.." I remember mumbling over and over..  
  
I stood weakly, seeing the other titans appear - all gazing at the blond. She was his sorrow, the only defalt in his personality. A virus. I grunted, taking a pose as the world spun and I prepared to fight again but the two others captured my arms. "NO, GET OFF OF ME NOW!" I screamed, I was MORE than sick of people taking my arms! I needed to be there for Beast Boy, I needed to be there to fight by his side - I needed to be there to comfort him after the battle. And I'd be DAMNED if anyone took that away from me. I finally gained the strength to pull Jinx's arm off, grabbing the closest thing - the name I forget .. IT was usually used to throw up at a building to catch the ledge so you could swing or climb up..well I got that. And I charged it to a tree-branch, which - hopefully, would be strong enough to hold me.  
I swung over, landing and re-equipping it on my belt. With that I pulled out my sunglasses, getting readings on the four. Gizmo, 72 - Jinx, 100 - Mammoth, 100 - Terra, 100. I couldn't have been more angry, this wasn't going my way at all. And trust me, they were going to learn quick NEVER to get on my nerves! I watched as Star Fire quickly took on Jinx, Raven - Mammoth, Robin - Terra and Beast Boy - Gizmo. I stood awkwardly, if there had been anouther person I could have quickly taken them on for a fight.. But powerless, and pretty much useless I tried to figure out what to do. I wasn't going to let that Blond go without a beating, for setting that sadness into the happiest person [besides Star] to have tears lingering inside of their eyes.  
  
"Robin!" I yelled, running towards him to help with Terra. She simply responded by turning, sending rocks in my direction. I dodged them, and the last I jumped on for an extra lift - sending me into a flip. I finally succeeded in setting a kick to her cheek, she flipped backwards - Robin wrapping her up. Gizmo wouldn't dare have this though, flying towards her, and picking her up. "Guys!" He shouted, they seemed to get the message, Terra breaking free from her capture - They all boarding a platform like ride of dirt back towards wherever their leader was. I growled, before my eyes set on Beast Boy who burst out crying - he transformed into a bird, flying off. I went to run after him, but Robin blocked me, shaking his head. "He needs some time with this one, Shadow.." I frowned deeply, I wanted to be there for him -- But nodded.  
  
The next couple of days were horrible for me, without Beast Boy's happiness the tower seemed to have a gloom to it. Whenever I tried to go through to his room, one of the titans would stop me. Is it because of her? Was she the original sixth titan? Did I just bring about the remembrance? I felt like crying- bursting through his door and telling him i'd be ok. But I couldn't... Raven seemed so lonely, without the boy trying to cheer her up all the time - And Cyborg didn't have the green shapeshifter to play video games , and nobody could laugh at his horrible horrible jokes.. I was wandering over towards the kitchen, when I heard the group of three titans discussing something..  
  
"How could Terra be alive? It's impossible-"  
"I do not know, it be she is not Terra?"  
"But she looks to much like her not to be-"  
"But Beast Boy-"  
"-He'll be better soon.."  
"What if we have anouther call to fight them?"  
"I don't know........."  
  
I walked away from the door, trudging my way before realizing. This was the perfect oppurtunity to see Beast Boy! I walked slowly over towards his room, my hand touched the cold metal of the doorknob - and I turned and opened it. Beast Boy was laying on his bed, back to the door..."BB?" I whispered, walking towards him. My hand hesitantly went to touch his shoulder, my heart beating fast..Please-Please Beast Boy..I'm not her- He sat up, turning to look at me. His eyes were cold, and I took a few steps back.. "Beast Boy?" He smiled weakly at me-  
  
"I guess it's time for me to show my face, uh?" His lips quivered, and I smiled - hugging him.  
  
"Come on, BB..Everyone misses you..You can't keep yourself locked up here forever." I explained, trying to urge a bigger smile. "We haven't been laughing as much because we don't have any of your jokes! You've been holding out on us." That seemed to bring a smile to his face, as he hugged me back. His arms around me was so awesome, I felt so warm...  
  
"Thanks, Foxxy.."  
  
"Anytime, Beast Boy." After he came out of his room, the others seemed happy - He offered them a fangy smile.. "Common, let's play video games." I urged, trying to get him into his old habits. Back to himself, he nodded as we both jumped down on the couch to start the racing came. I smiled, leaning closer towards him as we played - I loved seeing him back to himself. I loved the way his eyes sparkled when he was happy, or hopeful... I loved the way he smiled when he was greatful, or being sneeky. I loved the way he wore his bottom-pj's with pride! ..Did I love Beast Boy? We had been good, trusting friends.. And back there- we bonded even stronger.. I shook the thought away as my tiny vitual red and black car passed his green one.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"It's not my fault your losing!"  
  
"Aw..pleeeeaaseee MERCYYY.."   
  
"No way!"  
  
After playing video games with beast boy, I found myself smiling- and even Raven..if I wasn't mistaken - was smiling. I observed her..something about her I just couldn't grasp. She seemed so dark, so empty of emotion - yet.. inside her eyes showed all the emotions anyone would ever need to understand her. Why does she want to hide her emotions all the time? For her smile quickly dropped, or was hidden in her book. Before I could talk to her, Beast Boy grabbed my hand. "Foxxy-" I turned, beaming at him... It was so great to see him. "I-" Before he could finish what he was saying the alarm went off. "TITANS GO!" I slid on my glasses, and followed after Robin who ran off out the exit.


	4. Captured

**Chapter Four: Captured  
**_  
"Come On, Shadow!" Robin yelled at me, as I shot a kick at his head, only for him to move it out of the way quickly.  
  
"I can't take it anymore, Robin! You move out of all of my shots!" He just grinned, completely unharmed in any way. No sweat even dripped off his face. We had been working harder lately, as I finally got so frustrated I shot unmerciful shots in unlimited amounts. What caught him off guard was me suddenly dropped and kicking him from under his feet - laying a kick to his face. His eyes rolled back, but with my help he stood back up.  
  
"Good Job, Shadow." He congradulated me, offering a knowing smile. "Coach would be proud." I had told him various things about Coach, like his trainings - and his personality.._  
  
Remembering that made me realize I haven't called him yet, as I ran towards where the next attack would be- Where _Terra_ would be.. I wanted to beat her so bad. To the ground, dead. I looked at Beast Boy, who ran a few beside me - I ran in his direction so I could be by his side. Without saying anything, I took his hand. BB looked up at me with a confused face, but I turned towards him - giving him a smile. "Beast Boy-" He nodded, knowing - I didn't need to say anything more. I continued to hold that hand while we ran, before seeing the blond haired girl in the sky on a ground 'platform'. I released Beast Boy's hand, looking up at it before pulling put a grappling hook. I shot it at the top of the platform, and grabbing Beast Boy. Robin shot his own, while Raven and Starfire took each of Cyborg's arms and flew with him upwards.. When we had made it to the top, I let go of him. On the top was Terra - alone.  
  
**"I want to fight the one who took my place."  
  
**The rest of that is hazy to me, I remember fighting - and Beast Boy yelling my name. The world going black, and by then - the world was still black as I tried to open my eyes over and over...  
  
Her voice, her voice haunted my mind over and over.  
  
_"You stole my Beast Boy."  
  
"You stole my Beast Boy."  
  
"You stole my Beast Boy."  
  
_I screamed out, trying to get out - trying to get out of wherever I was. Away from her, away from this. I felt a hand, cover my eyes. Jinx giggling in her childlike manner, as my eyes finally seemed to let me see..They're faces, blurred..as I realized the whole area around my eyes was puffy. "What did you do to me!?" I shrieked. My finger tips rubbed the sensitive skin, but if I pushed too hard I would yelp out. When a sudden unremarkable pain shot through it, my eyes watering as I tried multiple times to open my eyes to vision. I longed to see the faces, the faces I would make PAY for this pain..In a few moments my eyes opened, looking at the pink haired girl who's grin seemed to engulf me in it's torturous humor.  
  
"Where's Beast Boy?" I whispered, trying to remember the memories.. I remember Beast Boy-- He called out my name..Only to be pushed away by Mammoth. Beast Boy..No he had already suffered enough with Terra! I wouldn't let him suffer because of me. I stood up, feeling my eyes burn again.. No, they would not turn me into anouther mindless villian! I stood on the ledge, looking eye in eye with Jinx who seemed amused... Pulling my glasses from my belt, I scanned her. I would want to take pleasure in watching her life points die down. "Are you ready?" I said, but before I let her answer I sent my hand to her cheek. The slap was sickening, it echoed in my mind. _Slap..Slap..Slap..Slap. _She cried out, rubbing her cheek.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" She yelled, her hand lighting up to send a spell my way. I flipped behind her, crashing my boot into her back - which pushed her to the floor they laid me on. "Just make me!" 82- I smashed my boot into the side of her head, before flipping so that my hands let me balance myself on her head, and I changed positions so that my foot was the balancing point before jumping on her skull... 62- She yelped out, finally sending a zap of electricity through my body as Gizmo smashed through the door.   
  
"Jinx?" He called out, seeing the girl who held her head painfully - just in time for me to send a punch in her gut that made her keel over. He charged at me, but I jumped on one of the spider legs and kicked his head which proved to be extremely painful for such a small boy.  
  
"Nope, I'm Shadow Fox. Get the name right, atleast." I hissed, before shooting some cord around them tightly so that they couldn't excape. I saulted. "I'll see, you all later. Ta Ta." With that I disappeared down the hallway to find Terra - to find Terra and make her pay. Make her pay for ever thinking they could put that crap in my eye and turn me into a clone. Then My eyes stung again, as my fingers opened my eye to find the yellow contact...The yellow contact that would send beams right into my brain to control it.. "Arrg..Get OUT." I was finally thankful that I had learned how to take them out during Halloween- When I went as a fox [typical]. I threw them on the ground, stomping on them.  
  
"Ha! Finally!" I grinned, mimcing Cyborg's famous "victory dance" shouting a "Booyah!" Of my own only to gain the attention of someone down the corridor.. "Come, join us won't you?" Blond hair disappeared in a dark doorway and I wasn't sure if It was a trap or not. I didn't care at this point, kicking down the door with my boot. I ran in, to find Mammoth talking cheerfully with Terra who turned and smiled at me. It was such an empty smile it made me shiver. I stood, making my pose.  
  
"Let's finish this, now Terra!" She stood, smiling. I closed my eyes, removing my glasses and replacing it with a red bandana. It's purpose? Robin had taught me this....It gave me a sort of strength. I ran towards where I heard her, using her shoulders to flip behind her - charging a kick in her back. "Were not alike at all, Terra..I fight for Beast Boy, not betray him." I took a punch at her face, but she grabbed my arm - taking off my bandana and throwing it down.  
  
"You will never say things like that to me!" She said, trying to throw my away but I flipped instead of crashing and charged in her direction - and acting like I was going to punch her I ducked her blow and pushed her feet from under her.  
  
"Beast Boy never belonged to you. I love Beast Boy. You are just a crum in his memory. A scar against his skin." I kicked her face, only for my leg to be caught and me thrown over into the wall. I stood up quickly, holding in a moan of pain and resisting rubbing my nose..I stood up again, by this point hollering. "IF YOU LOVE BEAST BOY, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THE TITANS? HIS FRIENDS?" Terra's eyes shot open at the realization, Mammoth blocking her.  
  
"Stop listening to the lies! Your teaching them a-" I saw him behind overthrown by rocks and bolders...  
  
I walked over to her, ripping the contacts from her eyes - and throwing them in the dirt. "Welcome Back, Terra.." _  
  
_


	5. Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter Five: ****Unexpected Surprises  
  
**I looked over at Terra, observing her carefully. Had she really changed at all? I didn't want to hurt BB, But I couldn't just throw her away- I pulled out my Communicator, which I found to be slightly damaged.. I called them nonetheless. "Shadow!? We tried to contact you but your income signal was disabled." I smiled briefly at Robin.  
  
"I'm afraid we have an issue on our hands." I turned the Communicator to show Terra. "I removed the brainwashing device from her." I pulled the Communicator back to face me, whispering softly. "But what about Beast Boy?" Robin seemed to think through this seriously. I could tell the way his eyebrows lowered, and his expression would tense. Finally, looking up at me - He answered sternly, yet softly all the same.  
  
"She still cannot be trusted.." I sighed, obviously not the answer I wanted. _I _**knew**_ that!_  
  
"Then what do I do with her, Robin?" He looked up at me, offering a sad smile in return for my question before opening his lips - breathing softly.  
  
"Bring her to the tower." The connection shut off, the screen turning black. I couldn't help but wonder how Beast Boy would react. The one who broke his heart, at the tower again? At the tower - and loves him? Would he love her back? Forgive her? .. My heart acked at the thought, but I simply smiled still.. Me and BB would be nothing but friends?  
  
I grabbed her wrist fiercely. "Common." She seemed to whine, at how tight I held it. I didn't trust her, not one bit! Jerking her into the tower, I pushed her inside in front of Robin. "Robin, I have a bad feeling about this-" He nodded, but helped Terra up carefully.. Why were we bothering? I still didn't understand. My heart hurt, My body hurt, My mind hurt-- I looked towards Beast Boy's room just in the time to see him come out with a Game boy… But he dropped it at the sight he saw.  
  
"Terra!?" I shook my head, pushing past him - bumping his shoulder accidentally. He reached his hand out, "Di-" but quickly resented the fact he had said anything. I watched from a shadowy corner, how the girl stood up quickly wrapping her arms around him.. Resting her head in his chest, and crying out a mournful - "Oh Beast Boy!" I saw him put his arms around her. It was hesitant, but none the less a sign of forgiveness. I growled, clutching my fist. I felt like Raven watching me, and now I knew why. I knew why-  
  
I walked over to Raven's room, knocking on the door softly to see the gothic goddess open up the door.. She looked at me, observing as if searching my soul for the reason why I was there.. I pointed down the hall at the opening where the living room was, at the 'couple'. Raven nodded, letting me in with quickness. We just stood, looking at one another.. In her eyes was _my_ sadness...It was a connection, a understanding of each others worries--our dreams. But she turned, looking her her mirror swiftly. "I cannot love Beast Boy- If my emotions get out of control. My father, the 8th devil- will surely take over my body. Take over me. Love is impossible for me." She looked over at me, in her eyes you could see her crushed hope...Battered over every day... "But you-" She continued, offering me a smile. "You can love Beast Boy. You can fight for your love. And please, don't let his heart be taken by Terra... Not by her." I hugged her tight. Feeling for her, to love and not able to express it? Mediate to try to clear it away? It was a sad thought-- a sad life. I nodded, pulling away… tears streaming down my cheeks. Cold and briskly falling on the floor..  
  
"Like I even thought I would!" My hand was a fist, my knuckles turning white - She set her cold pale hand on mine.. looking up at me.  
  
"Open your hand." I did so, and she dropped something in it. It was cold as ice in my hand, but smooth like a diamond... She closed my hand back over. giving me a warm smile. "I wish you all the best, Shadow." I smiled, hugging her again happily before leaving her room with a modest thank you. When I went outside, I opened my hand. It was a black diamond. I stringed it around my neck, it glistened at the connection. As if it had a string right to my heart, glistening a wonderful reddish pink.  
  
"Whats this?" Before I knew what was going on, I had lifted my hand - before a wonderful pink ball of light came in it. That caught the Titan's attention - I formed my hand around the ball.. It changed shape to form any weapon or anything in particular I wanted it to be. I changed it to be a butterfly, and with a smile I watched it as it danced against Beast Boy's cheek before disappearing.  
  
"I thought you didn't have powers!" He yelped out, I closed my hand and the ball disappearing. I walked over to Beast Boy, fingering my necklace as I smiled at him.  
  
"Raven gave it to me." BB looked at me and then turned his face towards Terra..I nodded, walking out onto the balcony. He ran out after me, placing his hand on my shoulder..  
  
"Just because Terra's here doesn't change anything." I turned, looking at him confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Beast Boy took my hand, gulping and blushing looking down.  
  
"I still love you."**  
  
**


	6. Dreams Fade Away

**Chapter Six: **Dreams Fade Away  
  
Unfortunately..That was just a dream I had. I had no love to call my own.. But Terra HAD come back. I fingered my necklace that Raven gave me just the day before. When I had asked her how it formed this power, she said it was a mix of her own - alighted with my soul to form this one. If I ever took the necklace off, I would be a regular person again. I lighted my hand, it shined with the heat and warmth of the ball...I smiled, for the ball seemed to glisten with hopes and dreams of the future. I stood, tossing the ball in my hand before flipping it under my leg and changing it into a jump rope. I jumped merily before doing a flip and changing the ball into a walking stick. I spun it around, before pressing it to the floor and jumping up and doing a hand stand upon it. I flipped off, the light ball following my hand as I moved - and all of a sudden I stopped....The ball disappearing in thick air. "Oh - forgot." I raced towards the phone, picking it up and dialing his number with due speed.  
  
"Coach?" I cried out into the phone after hearing someone answer the phone...  
"Oh-..Diana it's you." His voice was soft, and hoarse..as if he was sick.  
"Are you ok?" I asked, worried - "Coach?"

"I'm fi-" I heard the phone drop, and then a large bang on the floor..  
"COACH!" I cried out, the line cutting off...  
  
Beast Boy ran out of his room. "What is it, Foxxy?" My eyes were full of tears.  
"C-Coa-Coach..I have to go." With that I raced from the building, lighting my hand .."Jet pack-Jet pack!" I hollered impatiently, finally getting it and throwing it on - zooming off the the fields where we use to live.. "Coach-" I cried, finally landing and slamming the jet pack down - it disappeared in pink sparkles as I ran inside..I couldn't have been more ill of spirit..more sorrowful. I came in to see him laying on the floor, I heard foot steps behind me - and turned my head to look at them through foggy eyes.. I sat down next to him, checking his pulse..It was faint..too faint.. "Coach..can you hear me?" My voice cracked, as I laid my head on his chest. " Tears streamed readily down my face..before his eyes lifted to look at me drowsily..  
  
"Oh Diana..." He said softly.. "I'm so very proud of you-" Beast Boy sat down beside me, rubbing my back gently - his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I know..I'd never be where I was without you-" He took my hand, smiling like he always use to. This knowing smirk-like grin.... "Do you-" I laughed through my tears, looking at beast boy with a smile..  
  
"Yeah, I do." I looked back at my coach-my father..."And i'm sorry..." I kissed his cheek, as he closed his eyes..  
  
"I could never be prouder to spend my last breath saying i love yo-" His breath went thin, but he looked peaceful. My lips quivered, tears flowing down my cheeks..  
  
"I love you too." -  
  
I saw them take his body away, and I stood in the now cold air..holding myself..Looking down, tears dripping from my eyes. I turned towards the titans, all looking sadly at me. Accept Terra, who had stayed at the Tower. I offered them a smile..Star looked up at me..."I am very sorry for your loss.." I nodded, Beast Boy hanging his head-  
  
"Oh man." I looked at him carefully, before he came and hugged me.  
"It's fine BB." I said quickly, pushing him away with a smile - I looked over towards the sun, my hair spinning wonderfully in the breeze. "I think - now he can see how awesome of a titan I am." I lighted my hand, it changed into a little photograph and I showed it to the Titans. It was of me and Coach when I was just three. I held the fox-pet we kept named Kuru, this grin on my face as his hand was on my head. I wore a shirt that said "Visiting Uncle Cookies!" I then made it disappear, looking at them.. Who seemed to sniff and smile at the same time. I backed away, "Let's go home."


End file.
